project_numervitfandomcom-20200214-history
Numervit
Short World Description Date, 2091 The robotics revolution began on 2023, when an advanced sensor algorithm was developed by a joint European scientist venture called “Awareness”. The sensor algorithm, codenamed “Numervit” (loosely translated as “life of numbers”) was able to transform any object to a series of mathematical equations that robots could easily process and solve, thus recognizing said object for what it was. Numervit’s algorithm was unprecedented. It was actually able to break down an object’s materials, shape, density, chemical body, etc., right down to atom level and reconstruct it in a mathematical equation. So, for example, Numervit’s algorithm allowed the robots to be able to distinguish between a small rock, a pointy rock, a weak rock, a dry towel, a wet towel, etc, because each time a new element, shape, change of density or chemical body would be added to an item, the equation would be different, thus giving the ability to robots to recognize the infinite uniqueness of objects, either man-made or nature-produced. Combined with the global cloud sharing information, robots could easily access the use of each object as well. The Numervit Sensors (which also became the name of the European Scientist Conglomerate who created it), by that time commonly called “Numervit AI”, caused an revolutionary shift in robotics, transforming human lives for ever. In the next twenty years robotic science underwent multiple generation shifts, as entire decades of research and testing were able to come into fruition in explosive speeds. As robots were becoming more useful to everyday life due to the Numervit Sensor, companies saw the need for more human like robots, to up their utility levels and reduce the “mechanical factor” (humanize their appearance). Thus the Biogenetic and Synthetic industries also exploded, providing robots with body members that could mimic the use of the human equivalents. In the subsequent years a robot didn’t only understand, for example, the use of an object, but it could also pick it up, no matter how small, and use it with human like dexterity. The expanded use of robots and the constant fall of development and manufacturing costs made robots affordable to everyone. The assimilation factor was so high that it even surpassed the eras of radio and TV assimilation. Numervit Sensors soon became the richest company in the world and managed to absorb all the major robotics, traditional AI and information companies, thus creating the single most powerful company in human history. By the year 2040, Numervit Sensors had supply contracts to almost all companies in the world. Drilling, mining, construction and general hard labor became thousands of times faster and more efficient due to the use of robots, which by that time they were called by many names, depending on their abilities and use. For example, simple, everyday household robots were commonly called Numervits, robots in positions of more important duties (able for example to process all kinds of citizen papers as clerks in the public sector, banks or companies) were called Androids, while the heavy labor droids came to be commonly known as Golems. The military was watching Numervit Sensors from the beginning and provided a testing bed for all it’s robots. During the first ten years after the creation of the Numervit AI, the biggest armies in the world were employing robots into their operations. After the collapse of the European Union on 2027, chaos ensued in the European continent. Numervit Sensors (then still called European Scientist Conglomerate) took advantage of the situation and donated war robots to countries, as long as they were willing to sign a contract of yearly purchases. Due to the collapse of the EU countries were no longer protected by an EU alliance, so suspicion and fear took charge. This meant even more control for Numervit Sensors and, of course, more economic power. The true terror though came from the three super powers, USA, Russia and China, who by the end of 2030 were already engaging in a new kind of power game, in an effort to control Europe, which even its richest country, Germany, was experiencing a total collapse. The return to national currency, the abrupt fall of trade and the slowly but steady unemployment created a chaotic situation in Europe, so the need for choosing sides became desperate. The biggest factor for the rapid unemployment and people’s desire for easier jobs was the use of robots, which could work 16 hours a day and much more efficiently. Rapidly, more and more, the most common work for people became the control of these robots in everyday jobs. The difference between jobs, which also characterized the difference in human beings, became negligible, as people’s every day work became the control of these robots, either by remote control or phonetically initiation. The cold war lasted all through the decade of 2040, while the steady rise of poverty created riots and anti-robot movements, aimed against Numervit and the global powers. The use of robots also helped exponentially to the depletion of earths’ resources, changing the climate in speeds the human body couldn’t cope. New diseases, skin cancer, lung failures became common to new born babies, while the advance in medical science could prolong life to the 105 mark. This resulted in extreme overpopulation. In 2051, war was declared between the three super powers and its allies. No one until this day accepts any responsibility, but many theories exist. One of the most common is that Numervit sided with one of the major powers, after deciding that things were getting out of control in all levels. The need for stability meant control of the people and the emergence of a single super power, a state corporation. Others say it was retaliation to atrocities that happened during the cold war and were never revealed, others that the controllers briefly lost control of the robots, etc. The war lasted 7 years and it was mainly fought by war robots (cyborgs?), which were remotely controlled while the politicians and army leaders were safely protected. Millions died, smaller countries were annexed and the general population entered a new state of existence, as they tried to pick up the pieces. The 3 big powers declared peace and in order to avoid future conflicts Numervit promised that it will never provide robots to separate government. Since the need to rebuilt the world quickly was paramount, the help from Numervit was essential. Thus, a global Overwatch Corporation Government was created, officialy known as O.C.G. In the next 30 years the world became more or less habitable again, but since speed was of the essence, it’s face totally changed. Cities resembled each other, with tightly built complexes and small apartments. A mechanical, industrial feeling was prevelant into everything, suppressing the human psyche even more. People started developing apathy and depression by the millions (especially since the robots still did most of the work ) which couldn’t be cured, resulting in hundreds of thousands of suicides every year. This state came to be known as the “Mechanical Effect” or the Rip, in order to symbolize the separation of humans from their most ancient instinct: survival. On 2071 the pharmaceutical company known as Zeus was funded by OCG to create a revolutionary pill that could help the millions suffering from the Rip. The pill became widely available in 2076 and until today it is being administered to all human beings over the age of 8. The pill, known as Zeus (due to its lighting symbol) managed to prevent a large number of suicides. Many claim though the what it actually does is numbing the parietal cortex of the brain, which results in the suppression of free will. If this is true and what OCG intent to do remain unknown.